8eing Human
by Thhartokk
Summary: Vriska Serket died, and began wandering through the dreams of the afterlife. But just because she died, who says she's done with the game? Starring the Dead Trolls, with a spotlight on Vriska.


PESTERLOG:

AG: This denizen does not look asleep to me.  
>EB: nooope.<br>EB: he was wide awake when i found him. i practically crapped my pants!  
>AG: Well, that explains your quick death. If your denizen was anything like mine, it wouldn't have wasted much time 8efore unleashing a huge shitstorm of devast8ing monster magic.<br>EB: what was your denizen like?  
>AG: Her name was Cetus.<br>AG: She was this awful sea monster. Her lair was deep underground amidst a 8unch of shipwrecks. She was quite vicious and territorial. I knew I had to kill her quickly to release the hoard, 8efore she had the chance to do anything tricky.  
>EB: what do you mean, tricky?<br>EB: did she talk to you?  
>AG: Oh, of course. She was 8a88ling in riddles through most of the fight. I wasn't paying much attention though. I mean, what creature DOESN'T speak in 8oring riddles in this game?<br>EB: so, is that what you all did?  
>EB: kill your denizens as fast as possible, without listening to them?<br>AG: Yeah, pretty much. We were all pretty good players, remem8er?  
>EB: yes, so i've heard.<br>AG: Well...  
>AG: Ok, I can't exactly speak for everyone. There was a lot going on, and I don't know how some people went a8out 8eating their denizens.<br>AG: For instance, I'm not sure how our hero of 8reath did it. May8e the monster just released the hoard for him out of pity?  
>EB: maybe he just talked to his denizen?<br>AG: If there was a way to avoid a tough 8attle, I'm sure he found it.  
>AG: It sounds like a good way to cheat yourself out of a lot of sweet xp and loot though.<br>EB: i dunno. you might be surprised!  
>AG: John, are you saying you had a nice friendly chat with this hideous, 8loodthirsty creature 8efore he killed you?<br>EB: yes!  
>EB: typheus may not be pretty to look at...<br>EB: but he is not a bad guy at all!

AG: 8ut he still killed you.

EB: yeah, looks that way. might not be such a bad thing, though!

AG: If you say so.

EB: are you feeling okay? you look a bit like you have some kind of headache.

AG: Not doing so gr8 right now. I feel a 8it less sta8le, if that means anything to you.

EB: oh man that is not good!

AG: What?

EB: if movies have taught me anything it is that ghosts start to fade away when they have fulfilled their purpose!

AG: 8ut…..

AG: You still don't remem8er me.

EB: well….. um, no.

EB: i'm not sure i even knew you at this point for me!

AG: 8ut you said d8ad p8ople fade away wh8n they f8nd their purpose!

AG: If you don't r8mem8er me, h8w can I 8e d8ne?

EB: maybe it just doesn't work that way in real life…

EB: i'm really sorry!

AG: ...

The world began to fade away at the edges of Vriska's vision. She looked at the boy in front of her. He really wasn't the same John that she knew, no matter what sort of feelings that she projected onto him. Sure, maybe with enough time and coaching he could be similar, but no matter what she did she wasn't going to get the same boy in the end. She glanced up at John, giving him a sincere smile. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something before being lightly interrupted by the eruption of superheated air from Typheus's mouth. She closed her eyes, anticipating another death as a wave of superheated air washed over her…

Or around her more like. What a let down. She opened one eye cautiously to see that while the doomed John was gone, the denizen was still there. And so was she. Odd.

DENIZENLOG:

So, you are still floating around, meddling in everything, even after your supposed death.

Don't think I would cut you any slack for intruding on my domain!

AG: Don't think you're in for such an easy fight, looooooooser. After all, you just interrupted my not-d8.

Vriska readied herself, her clothes quickly flashing to her God Mode outfit as the Fluorite Octet appear in her hand. She flies face to face with the beast, staring into a giant eyeball at least as big as she was. Her vision was still fading, but she knew if she tried hard enough she could kill the stupid denizen before she drifted into another bubble.

DENIZENLOG:

Foolish girl.

Still you understand nothing.

Doomed to wander forever, not really even understanding what it is that lead you to this fate.

Or perhaps…

Hmph. You aren't ready for The Choice. Not until you understand why you need to make it.

AG: What does that even mean? My f8? Why should I c8re, I'm de8d!

Oh, did I strike a nerve?

Then let me ask you this: if the game is over, why are you still a god?

You haven't finished, girl. This session has just begun. Now begone.

Vriska stood there like an idiot, dumbstruck. The game… Sgrub was still going on? What did that even mean? She was definitely dead, no question about that. But maybe… death is like starting a new session. This is so confusing. This is bullshit.

DENIZENLOG:

AG: W8!

Do I look like a waiter for girls who don't know their place? LEAVE!

The sheer force of his breath forced Vriska back. Her vision faded to white completely, and she blacked out.


End file.
